Yesterdays
by miyaka
Summary: AU. In order to save her sister, Rei must enter the webs of conspiracy, espionage, betrayal, and romance. Will she prevail or fail? Either way, there's no going back. It's a never ending battle that she must fight everyday; this time, with the G-Boys.
1. Prologue

AN: Hey you guys! I hope you guys like this story as much as you do SWIB. I know I haven't finished that one yet, (I'm no where close to finishing it), but somehow I got started on this one. With this story, you guys can have something to read while you wait! ^-^ Hopefully it'll meet up to your standards.  
  
If you know me by now, you should know who this story is centered around. If not, read on to find out! I haven't decided on whether or not to include the other senshi, and if so, which senshi to include. Your input would be helpful! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line.  
  
Teaser: She was the female counterpart to Heero Yuy. She matched him in skill, wits, and in combat. Revenge and a personal agenda has driven her out from obscurity. What could she want with the G-boys? What is her connection with them?  
  
= Yesterdays: Prologue =  
  
It was just past midnight when she decided to move. She had been waiting for more that two hours, for a shipment that had arrived ten minutes ago. They were well over an hour late. Judging from the heated conversation between the driver and the sentry, their employer was not pleased, but that was all ten minutes ago.  
  
The lithe figure propped herself up from the ground before stealthy maneuvering herself closer to the compound. She would score big if she could pull this mission off, and she had every intention of doing so. She knew this base was a secret division of the Alliance. It would be just what she needed to destroy them. Then and only then would her true mission be complete.  
  
She crept down towards the barb wire fencing. She was dressed in her fatigues, which efficiently camouflaged her in the forest. The petite figure cautiously treaded along the wire fencing until she spotted an obscure spot. After grabbing pliers from her small backpack, she cut a small hole in the fence, one just large enough for her to pass through. She trotted as lightly as she could across the terrain, her boots crunching softly on the undergrowth.  
  
'They really needed to tighten up security,' she mused to herself. 'But then again, no one was supposed to know a place like this existed.' She reached the back door of the building, and after pulling out some pins from her hair, immediately began working on the lock. Seconds later, the door closed silently behind her.  
  
The hallway had a cold, eerie atmosphere to it, as if the hallway was watching her. The fluorescent lighting gave the corridor a cool bluish gray tint. She silently crept down the corridor to where she believed the shipment was held. An alarm sounded in the outermost recesses of her mind. 'Since when was a mission this easy?' Her thoughts flew out the window as she spotted what she was here for, the object of her mission. She hurried towards the object, only too late realizing it was a trap.  
  
The metallic door slammed down behind her. She was surrounded. She mentally cursed herself for making such a juvenile mistake. The trap had been so blatantly obvious, and she had missed it. She had let her guard down; she had let her emotions cloud her judgement; she had forgotten her master's first lesson.  
  
"We have been expecting you." Before she could even attempt to escape, multiple bolts of electricity were released from their stun guns, knocking her out in a matter of excruciating seconds.  
  
* * *  
  
Five young men were sitting in black leather seats at a glass conference table. Each one of the five was facing a small flat-screen protruding from the table. The screens all had identical intel displayed. It was in the standard format of a profile of a person, with a picture on the left and facts on the right of the picture and below it as well. Except there was no picture, and 99% of the information was listed 'unknown.' The list of unknowns included the name, birthday, gender, height, weight, and just about everything else as well.  
  
One fact that was listed was under Alias. The person in question was known as Phoenix. Under the Miscellaneous section, there were enough facts to make up for all of the unknowns. The Phoenix was suspected in numerous high profile sabotages against the Alliance. The Phoenix was a walking legend.  
  
"The file you have before you is what has been collected on the agent known as Phoenix." The female, automaton voice flowed over the speakers. "Recently, we have reason to believe Phoenix has been captured by the Alliance. We believe they are holding her in an abandoned warehouse just outside Juano."  
  
"How do we know it isn't a ruse by the Alliance to draw us out?" Quatre asked, his cerulean eyes narrowing in concentration.  
  
"Because Phoenix missed his drop off. That was a week ago. Needless to say, the Phoenix has never missed a drop off before. Which is why we need you five to break into the warehouse and bring Phoenix back out alive, assuming that the Alliance decided to spare him."  
  
The five pilots glanced at each other before one voice spoke for them all.  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
* * * *  
  
A few hours later, the five pilots were gathered around a circular, wooden table in the secure confines of their safehouse. They were finalizing the last of their plans for the extraction. The place would undoubtedly be under tight security.  
  
"Trowa, you'll be providing cover fire for us during the extraction. You have a green light to shoot. Quatre, you'll be handling the chopper at the extraction point. Wufei and Duo, you two will come with me to find Phoenix. The two of you will take the back entrance. Are we clear?" After he heard the chorus of agreements, he commanded,  
  
"Then let's load up."  
  
* * *  
  
Just as the pilots had suspected, the warehouse was swarming with guards. There were sentries posted by the two entrances, plus there were more patrolling the vicinity in pairs. All of them were armed with nasty machine guns. The place was a citadel.  
  
"How the hell do you expect to get in?" Duo muttered into his com link. The pilot was crouching behind one of the building's generators. Wufei was about fifty paces from him while Heero was on the other side of the building.  
  
"For once the braided baka raises a valid point. They would spot us coming a before we would even be able to take two steps. We would be target practice." Wufei smirked as he saw his comrade give him the finger. There was no reply from the Perfect Soldier. Instead, they could hear the sound of a loud engine starting.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Heero is causing a diversion," came Trowa's monotonous voice. Duo peeked over the generator. Duo decided to risk a peek and poked his head over the generator. He could hear the guards shouting and running towards the front. Nodding at Wufei, the two pilots crept toward the warehouse. They jerked their heads toward the front when they heard gunfire break loose. Moments later, there was a loud explosion and both pilots instinctively dove to the ground, covering their heads with their arms and hands.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
They scrambled up, sprinting for the door. Duo pulled out his gun and shot the lock off, allowing Wufei to pull the sliding door open. The warehouse was abandoned, except for the slouched figure handcuffed to the chair. They glanced at each other before moving forward. From their vantage point, the Phoenix looked like a scrawny little boy, but that was only what they could discern from his arms. A forest green beanie covered the back of his head.  
  
"Go get him. I'll cover you." Wufei positioned himself behind a crate, his gun drawn and aimed at the back door. Duo nodded and hurried towards the slumped figure.  
  
"Phoenix?" Duo placed another bullet through the metal confines, breaking the handcuff before walking around to the front. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the agent's full figure. "Holy shit."  
  
"What's taking so long, Maxwell? Grab him and let's go!" Wufei barked from his spot behind the crate, making sure no one was trying to flank them.  
  
"Coming, coming." Duo muttered under his breath. He tried to scoop her up but realized she was still confined to the metal chair, which was bolted to the ground. 'Man, was the Alliance paranoid or what?'  
  
Her feet. The Shinigami fired a bullet through the handcuffs around her ankles. He studied her for a moment, ignoring the raging gunfire outside. Just for a moment, he allowed his eyes to trail over her features. Her face was blemished, and despite her generous curves, her skin was sickly pale and it looked like she had not eaten in days. His eyes traveled back up to her face. He instinctively drew in a breath as he met the most gorgeous pair of amethyst orbs he had ever seen.  
  
"What the hell is tak-" Wufei had left his post and moved next to Duo to see what the hold up was. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out from its sockets.  
  
"THE PHOENIX IS AN ONNA?!"  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
Well, that's it for now! Sooo . . . please R/R! I feed off of your insight and reviews. Hopefully they won't be flames, but even flames too. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: First I would like to say I am terribly sorry about the long wait. I guess I'll entertain you all with my excuse of being a junior in high school and having to worry about all those blasted tests and college requirements, and etc. There, that's my excuse and once again, I do apologize for the long delay. Now onto my other comments. 

For those of you who have read She Walks in Beauty, you may have a better idea of what I'm talking about. I want to make sure you all know that I am not some anti-Wufei person. The way I portray him as such an anti-onna hot headed jerk at times is because he is the perfect antagonist out of the G-boys. So when and if you read Wufei being a jerk in my stories, it is all imperative to the plot.

This story is indeed an **Alternate Reality**, which means there will not be senshi and youmas and princesses from different planets.

****

Dedications: 

Usagi Asia Maxwell: Sorry, but this is definitely not centered on Usagi, but thanks for the R/R!!

****

Tenshi: No, I'm afraid Heero and Rei aren't related in anyway. That's all I am going to say for now. ^_^

****

vegetasangel-1804: Yes, this story is definitely about Rei. Thank you so much for all your support for both stories! Two reviews for 1 chapter! *Beams happily*

****

kagerou: Sorry, Phoenix isn't Hotaru, but I assure you Hotaru will play a critical part in the plot.

****

Arella Hallo: Thanks so much for the encouragement, and I'm glad you like this story! Hopefully this chapter will meet your standards.

****

Fallen Firefly: Wow, glad you thought so highly of it! Thanks so much! *Hugs*

****

Fia: I'm glad you liked the Wufei scene at the end. It seemed to me like it would be a typical Wufei thing to say, doesn't it?

****

Priscilla: This will definitely be Rei-centered, but I think I will have some of the senshi integrated into the plotline, like with Ami in this chapter. But don't worry, Rei still had the spotlight.

****

Michelle Ann/Myst Lady: Thanks so much for your encouragement and support for both stories! Who knows, the pairings are still up in the air at the moment.

****

Princess Ren: I'm glad you like this story as much as SWIB. Don't worry, I totally understand where you're coming from. I like to have Rei in the spotlight as well. ^_^

****

Sidekickwannabe: There are actually more and more Rei fics coming out now, which I'm glad to see. Thanks for the R/R!!

****

nike13: You'll definitely find out in this chapter. Thanks for the R/R!

****

DragonStar: I'm glad you like it so far. Hopefully this chapter will be just as great.

****

Icyfire: As long as there are people like you who will R/R, I will definitely keep writing.

****

Mars Child: Sorry for the delay! I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner.

****

IsleofSolitude: Thanks for the encouragement! Update your story soon!

****

crossover-to-my-world: I'm glad you like my story. I definitely plan on continuing it, but if I don't, I'll let you know.

****

thescientist: Thanks for the sweet review! *Beams happily*

****

Hikari no Miko: Thanks for the support! I hope you like this chapter, too.

****

firenze: Thanks so much for the encouragement!

****

Cris: Rei/Trowa for his fic? Who knows, that might happen if I can think of a way I'd like to hook them up. But if you're craving R/T action, I'll have plenty of that for you in SWIB. (Yes, I'm a shameless self-promoter.) ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or GW, but the story is mine.

=YESTERDAYS: Chapter 1=

By: miyaka

"Heero Yuy, working for Sanctuary?" Rei asked contemptuously. "Those bastards. I can NOT believe he is working for them."

Duo eyed her skeptically, as if doubting she even knew the full capacity and network of Sanctuary. She caught the pilot's look and muttered scornfully,

"Don't look at me like that. I know exactly what I am talking about."

Wufei cleared his throat, obviously irritated. "That really is great, but I would really prefer to discuss this back at HQ!"

"Like hell I am going back to Sanctuary with you guys!" Rei shot him a scathing glare that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand straight up. She had a glare that could that could melt even the coldest façade.

"I don't care whether you like it or not. I did not fly half way around the globe to rescue your ungrateful butt only to have you 'not feel like coming!'" Wufei started forward, as if to grab her. Only she fired a shot at his feet, sending him jumping backwards. In a second Duo had whipped out his gun and trained it at her. Any faster and he would have been like Heero.

"What are you going to do, shoot me?" Rei asked with a smirk, knowing full well he could not and would not.

"No, but I will." 

Rei cursed as she whirled around, trying to put off a shot before he did. She didn't need to see him to know who it was. He was the one who had led the team that had captured her back at Carson. Too little, too late. Both Duo and the assailant fired at the same time. Luckily for Rei, Duo's shot distracted the Alliance red head. The bullet, originally meant for Rei's heart, settled for her shoulder. She let out a small grunt as the bullet lodged itself in her shoulder, silently cursing her misfortune before taking cover behind some crates.

"And who the hell is he?" Duo asked, ducking behind the same crates. Wufei had split the other direction, also taking cover behind crates.

"You can't escape, Phoenix! As you know, Calhoun is going to be here any minute now. And you know what's going to happen when he does." The man shouted from across the warehouse.

"Kiss my ass, Sadowsky." Rei snarled, viciously, all the while pressing her hand down on her wound to slow the bleeding.

"Anyday, Phoenix. Anyday."

Before Duo could stop her, Rei took off to the left, keeping herself as low to the ground as possible. He was about to follow in suit when a burst of gunfire halted his progress.

"Damnit!" He cursed as he was forced to duck back behind the crates.

"Give it up, Phoenix!" Sadowsky shouted again; this time his voice came from a different area.

Rei shook her head as she heard the man's taunt. _Cocky bastard_. He was outnumbered three to one, and here he was, still shooting off his mouth. There was no way she was going to let Sadowsky escape, without evening the score, and as of right now, he was two up. He was her ticket out of here, and if she wanted to make sure she stayed in one piece, she would half to act fast. She ignored the throbbing in her shoulder and kept her gun up, ready to be trained at a split second's notice. She crept along the crates, her eyes scanning the vicinity for any sign of the Alliance agent.

"What is taking so long?!" Trowa demanded from the com link. "The cavalry is less than five minutes away!"

"Grab the girl," Heero growled. "At all costs."

"Easy for you to say." Duo grumbled irascibly as he ducked and weaved through the crates, looking for the red head and for Phoenix. They needed to leave ASAP, and if he found her before he did the other agent, he was going to drag her to the roof if need be. 

"Where is that onna? I swear, she's going to get us all killed. I say we just leave her," Wufei muttered as he swept through the warehouse.

"As if. You know full well we have to follow orders. Let's find her and get out of here."

Rei spotted the red head and quickly moved into position. She swept behind him and slammed the butt of her gun across his head. She would have to settle for sparing him for the time being. The next time she ran into him would be the last time she would run into him. As much as she wanted to kill him, she wanted him to know full well what had hit him. She attempted to haul his body behind some crates, but after several tugs where the body only moved a few inches, she found the task near impossible to accomplish with one hand.

She decided to leave him as he was and presently began stripping him down to his undershirt and boxers. She grabbed his jump suit and pulled it up over her own clothes before grabbing his black bullet proof vest, cap, guns, and com link. With a wistful sigh, she tossed her beanie down onto the ground; it had been one of her favorite beanies. She would have carried it on her if she could, but there was no place to put it, and if it was ever discovered, she would have some explaining to do.

Rei hid herself from the two remaining men in the warehouse. She could hear Duo speaking through his com link. Apparently they had to leave, without her. _Shucks_. Calhoun and his men were nearly on top of them. She heard the Chinese pilot mutter some obscene comment about her as he joined with the braided haired man, and she made a mental note to kick his butt for it if she ever came across him again. She waited until she was positive the chopper was gone before she stepped out from behind the crate and checked the vicinity. 

Outside, bodies littered the ground among a burning mass of metal, which Rei had assumed was the car he had crashed into the warehouse. Heero had done his job well. The sound of approaching vehicles snapped her out of her reverie, and she ducked back into the warehouse, sprinting for the back exit. Just as she sprinted out the door, she could hear the numerous sounds of car doors being slammed shut. She paused for a moment, allowing for the time needed for them to make their way into the warehouse. She circled around the warehouse to the front, where only a few men were stationed.

She pretended to be out of breath as she barked to the sentry closest to her. "I need your car, immediately! Calhoun's orders!"

He hesitated, as if unsure of what to do. Rei mustered her best glare before holding her hand out, demanding the keys from him. "Well, come on! You know what kind of mood he's in! I would hate to be on the receiving end of his temper!"

That did it. The young man handed over the keys without a second thought. Rei grabbed it and jumped into the SUV. Without even bothering to buckle her seat belt, she switched on the engine and slammed down on the gas pedal, leaving behind an utterly bewildered young man.

"And so we were forced to extract before we had the opportunity to retrieve our cargo." Quatre leaned back into his plush, leather seat as he finished his debriefing to the computer. The other pilots were in the room as well, but as usual, Quatre was the one to relate the mission to the computer. He was, afterall, the one with the photographic memory.

"So we have no confirmation that Phoenix is still alive." The female, robotic voice stated monotonously.

"No, we don't," Duo muttered impatiently, "but we do know that Phoenix is a she, and not a he. She was also shot in the shoulder, so we should have agents waiting at hospitals to pick her up when she admits herself."

Heero shook his head in disagreement. "No, she's too good for that. She would rather amputate her entire arm off before being treated at a hospital. She knows that's where both the Alliance and Sanctuary will go looking for her."

"So how is she going to remove the bullet from her shoulder? She's not just going to let that thing sit in her."

"No, she's not." Heero agreed, ignoring the probing looks his friends were giving him.

"Then what is she going to do?"

__

Exactly what I would do, Heero thought silently.

The apartment complex was located in the middle of the city. The young agent had no idea why anyone would choose to live smack dead in the center of the city, where traffic was always horrible during all hours of the day, and where no one had any privacy except in the confines of the building walls. Despite all these drawbacks, the apartment was lavishly decorated and aesthetically pleasing to the senses. As she waited for the occupant to return, she couldn't help but wonder how much apartments like these were going for nowadays.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard someone inserting a key into the lock and then the sound of the lock turning. She trained her gun directly at the door, waiting for the person to walk straight into the line of her gun barrel.

Ami pushed open the door and flicked on the lights before seeing the young woman with the gun pointed at her head. Her heart slammed into her throat as she dropped her keys, fear pounding through her veins. It took her a moment or two to fully recognize the woman.

"Jeez, Rei! You have to stop doing that. I'm way too young to have a heart attack." She reproved her friend before grabbing her keys from the floor and placing them on the table.

"Sorry, Ames." Rei lowered the gun before motioning to her shoulder. "I need your help getting this thing out of me." When Ami spotted the bloody wound, she immediately rushed to her friend's side. 

"I thought I told you to be careful!" Rei winced as her friend gently inspected the wound. The blue haired genius noticed her friend's grimace and muttered, "Serves you right for getting shot. How many more times does this have to happen before I can convince you to take a desk job?"

"You know that's never going to happen," Rei answered as she looked away from her wound. She never did like watching other people dig bullets out of her, but then again, who did?

Ami stood up, motioning for Rei to follow her into the bathroom where all the blood could be cleaned up easily. "It's not as bad as it looks, but you would have made my life a lot easier if the bullet had gone through."

"I begged for it to lodge itself in my shoulder," Rei bit caustically as she sat down in the bathtub. Ami shot her a reprimanding look before heading into another room to get her instruments. This was the same routine they had performed so many times that either of the two girls could have played it out in their sleep. Of course, each time Rei came with a different injury, and as always, Ami patched her up as best she could. And this time would be no different. An hour later, Rei was fed, the bullet was out of her shoulder, and she was on her way to her own hideaway.

Ami had just finished purging her bathroom of blood when she heard the knock on her front door. The young woman sighed. Tonight was simply one of her busy nights. She had yet to eat dinner or even catch a breather. What was it about tonight that brought the entire world to her doorstep? She stepped up to the peephole, observing the man standing outside her door. She sighed again. _Figures. Why shouldn't he drop by as well?_ She opened the door and greeted an impassive Heero Yuy and told him what he came to hear. 

"You just missed her. Ten minutes ago."

He nodded his thanks and Ami closed the door. Ami knew Heero hadn't bothered to ask where Rei went because he knew she had no clue about Rei's whereabouts or anything else for that matter, and Ami knew exactly what Heero had wanted to know. Just like Rei's coming and going was routine, so were Heero's ten second visits. Unbeknownst to Rei, Heero had kept tabs on her. He never knew what mission she was involved in, but he knew about even injury she had ever accumulated. And Ami had never questioned the stoic man, knowing full well she would never get any answers even if she did ask. All she needed to know was that the two of them had a long history together, one that she did not care to entangle herself in.

"What did she look like?" Calhoun asked the young man for the nth time, enjoying the way the novice was cowering before him. He loved grilling people, and he was notorious for his interrogation techniques. Even those with the coldest hearts were reduced to whimpering puppies when Calhoun was through.

"P-Pretty, s-sir! V-Vio-Violet eyes, s-sir!" The young man choked out as sweat poured down his face. Calhoun stared at the soldier, his icy blue eyes piercing a quivering hazel. The Hound knew the interrogation was coming to an end. He had gotten everything out of the young man more than an hour ago. Now it was simply about satisfying his desire to see the brunette squirm in fear.

His fascination with the agent known as Phoenix had skyrocketed after her latest escape from the Alliance, and crippled nonetheless. He had never had the opportunity to see Phoenix, and he had always considered him to be his arch-nemesis, one he fantasized often about taking down him down to pummel his glorious career into an even high zenith. But alas, the Phoenix turned out to be a gorgeous wench. Perhaps another part of him could be satisfied with her capture. His lips curled into a vicious snarl. Yes, he was definitely looking forward to his next meeting with the beautiful minx, but for now, he would have to satisfy himself with ripping the brunette soldier into little pieces. 

There was not a single car out on the street, except for her own. Rei's Audi TT shot down the desolate road, eager to return home. It was times like these that Rei hated driving a stick shift. The medication Ami had given her for the operation had worn off, and now her shoulder was constantly throbbing, especially after each time she moved her arm. She would definitely have to pay Sadowsky back one day. Humiliation was simply not enough for this kind of discomfort.

Rei settled herself in her favorite leather armchair with a glass of white wine in one hand. She took a long sip of her wine before placing it down on the wooden table, closing her eyes at the same time and letting the wine sooth her senses. She signed as the sounds of a piano concerto emanated from the speakers of her stereo, wrapping around her in with its mellifluous melody. Her senses had been all garbled, especially after realizing Heero Yuy had been part of the extraction team Sanctuary had sent for her. Just the mention of his name flooded her mind with suppressed memories, memories she had pushed to the inner most recesses of her mind. She took another sip of her wine as flashes of her past played across her mind.

"Heero Yuy, what on Earth are you doing to me?"

Early the next morning, nine individuals sat around a long oak conference table. In front of each of them was a computer flat-screen protruding from the table, and on that screen was the debriefing file of the latest mission. The nine of them had been discussing the spurning actions of the legendary Phoenix.

"Is this the kind of appreciation she shows us? We send in our best team, and this is what we get in return?" The man in the first seat rumbled angrily. His deep baritone voice reached all corners of the large room.

"We don't have time to wait around for her. She is either with us, or against us." Another man agreed with the first.

"It's not as simple as black and white, Mario. She could be a valuable asset to us, to the entire network, to our project!" The woman seated obliquely from him argued fervently. Her silky blonde hair had been pulled up into a tight bun, surrounding her in an air of sophistication and making her look older than she actually was.

"Yes, but how many times has she burned us? She is playing us for fools!"

"And how many times have we burned her?!"

"Where have you been?" Duo questioned as he confronted his friend, who had just entered the penthouse. The Shinigami had been waiting for Heero for quite some time now. Questions about Heero's connection to Phoenix had been racing through his mind all night. There was no doubt that there was something going on between the two, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Out," Heero muttered, tossing his keys onto the countertop before striding into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, grabbed his carton of orange juice, and began gulping it down.

Duo's lips quirked as his curiosity began to take over. He wanted to know how Heero became acquainted to such a bombshell, especially one of extraordinary skill. He studied the Perfect Soldier, wondering if all his late nights out and occasional disappearances were somehow linked.

"How is it that the Phoenix knows who you are?" Duo asked, his keen lavender eyes gauging Heero's reaction.

Heero stuffed the carton back into the fridge before calmly answering, "She and I used to train together at the same place when we were little. That's all."

Duo arched an eyebrow but decided to let the subject slide for the moment. He decided a change in subject was in order. "We received another mission while you were out last night. Apparently Sanctuary has gotten word that the Alliance is on the move again. Recently five scientists disappeared from Geno Inc. Sanctuary believes the Alliance is responsible and is transporting them to a shuttle. Our job is to make sure they don't reach outer space."

"Just tell me when and where."

Early morning joggers were taking advantage of the high school track, and among them was a raven haired beauty. She had taken a couple of laps as her warm-up before heading onto the field, stopping next to a beautiful blonde. Rei spread her legs and bent down, placing her palms on the floor and stretching as far as she could.

"What do you have for me, Minako?"

The blonde was lying on the ground with one leg pulled back, her eyes closed to keep the sun out. "Five scientists have disappeared from Geno Inc. At first, the company tried to keep it hushed up, pretending that they were out with the flu."

"And you're obviously not buying this because?" Rei asked, leaning to the left and grabbing her ankle.

"Because the five missing are the top researchers at Geno Inc. They were all working on the same project, exactly what I don't know yet, but it was something big. We think the Alliance is behind it, or perhaps the scientists are working for the Alliance. The only definitive thing we have is that they are booked on a flight to Houston, Texas tomorrow afternoon. I've been told that their data is stored on a laptop that one of the scientists is carrying. Maybe if you can get a hold of that, it could be the break you need to find Hotaru."

Rei was silent for a moment and she switched to her right ankle. Minako was right; this could be the break she was looking for. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Don't mention it. And Rei? Be careful. Sanctuary is on this one, too."

"Welcome to United Flight 723. This is your Captain speaking." Quatre tuned out the rest of what the Captain was saying over the intercom, knowing it wasn't anything important and worth listening to. He buckled his seat belt before leaning back in his chair, waiting for take off. The scientists were several rows in front of him, already enjoying the first class benefits of fine wine. The blonde turned around, his eyes meeting calm, emerald ones. Satisfied, Quatre turned back around and waited.

Further down the plane, Duo watched the flight attendant as she took her seat. It really was a pity the attendant had a hunched back. He had caught a glimpse of the brunette's face, and it was quite a lovely face. Without her hunched back, Duo would have considered her to be a babe, but alas, it was too hard for him to overlook her condition. It really was a shame. The Shinigami sighed as he diverted his attention back to the mission.

It was about a third of the flight through when the Captain's voice came over the intercom again. This time, there was a slight sense of urgency in his voice. "This is your Captain speaking. I am afraid there has been a decreased in cabin pressure. I am releasing the oxygen masks. Please put them on for precautionary measures." Just as he finished speaking, the masks toppled down from the upper compartments, causing the passengers to glance at each other in alarm before grabbing the masks.

Inside the cockpit, Rei set the plane for a lower altitude and on auto-pilot before motioning for both pilots to put the masks on. When they protested, she cocked her gun for good measure, causing both pilots to comply instantly. 'Whoever came up with ceramic guns was a genius,' Rei thought with satisfaction as the pilots slumped against the dashboard. Wasting no time, she exited the cockpit and into the first class cabin where everyone was out cold. She grabbed the laptop, pulling it out from under the scientist whose head had been slumped against the computer. Now, to get off the plane.

"Hand it over, Rei."

Heero kept his gun trained on the flight attendant. He had to give her credit; she sure was the master of disguises. If she wasn't the only other conscious person on the plane, he would never have suspected her true identity. Even he, the Perfect Soldier, would have dismissed her as an unfortunate soul.

Rei slowly turned around to face him. 'God, he looks exactly the same.' She smirked as she sized him up, a cocky façade immediately washing over her. "You know I won't, Heero. This might be what I need to find Hotaru."

"You should be resting that shoulder."

"The shoulder is fine. You have to let go of the past, Heero." Rei answered stiffly, avoiding his eyes. She knew full well what mystifying power those Prussian orbs held.

"You have no where to go."

Rei simply shook her head before pulling open the door. Before Heero could stop her, she jumped out of the plane, just missing the engine. She grimaced as she attempted to discard her jacket, ignoring the pain throbbing in her shoulder as she struggled to get the sleeves off while holding onto the laptop. Apparently with her injured shoulder, it was one too many things for her to do. Biting her lip, Rei let the laptop drop and immediately continued to discard the jacket. As soon as she was free, she arched her body so that she was in a dive, heading straight downwards for the laptop. Moments later, Rei managed to grab the laptop, and after securing it to her person, released her parachute. Tears automatically welled in her eyes as she cried out in agony. The force of the parachute jerking her back was more than her injured shoulder could take, shooting forth waves of pain. She had to concentrate just to remain conscious. Whatever was on that laptop had better be worth it.

"What do you mean Sanctuary has the files and the scientists?!" The woman shrieked, causing everyone in the same room to wince and cower in fear. Her emerals eyes were blazing with fury as she glared at the attendants in the room. "How could you have let this happen?!"

"W-We—"

"Shut up you imbeciles! Get Squeak on the line now! I want a full report on my desk before the hour is over. And where the hell is Calhoun? I want him in my office right now! Immediately!"

"Y-Yes m-ma'am!"

Back at Sanctuary HQ, the five Gundam pilots were waiting for some word on the current situation. They were hoping the five scientists would give them the info they needed about what the Alliance was working on. While they were waiting, four of the five pilots still could not believe that Phoenix had outsmarted them yet again. It was beginning to sound like a broken record, one with the female agent always coming out on top. Duo, especially, was having a hard time accepting the fact that the flight attendant that had gained his sympathy at a moment's glance was actually Phoenix. The other three were upset about falling for the oxygen mask trick, and Heero was simply preoccupied by his own thoughts.

The door slid open and in walked their handler, a somber woman of thirty-three. Her evergreen hair swished behind her as she approached the young men. "The scientists refuse to cooperate without the laptop. All they are telling us right now is that they were experimenting on some form of gene alteration. Their data was stored in two places: the laptop and the central computer back at Geno Inc. Sanctuary is planning on sending out a message over the net, alerting Phoenix that it is imperative she bring the laptop in immediately. 

"If she does not, she will be branded as a traitor and an enemy of Sanctuary. If this should happen, the network will invest all its resources and man power in tracking her down. Retrieving the data is now our priority. We want to know exactly what is on that computer, and I am telling you know, pray that she turns herself in."

The public library was immense; as soon as Rei walked in, she knew Ami would have loved it. The library was pretty empty, except with a few students here and there. Rei found herself a private study room in the back and settled down, immediately turning on the laptop. She was surprised that no password was required; apparently the scientist had not thought something of this magnitude would have occurred. She opened the Geno.doc file and began reading the word document, her eyes growing wider and wider with each word she read.

"We have good news, ma'am," Calhoun informed calmly, meeting his boss' piercing gaze without a single qualm. "Sanctuary does not have the files. Phoenix does."

"And that is good news?!" Everyone in the room except Calhoun cringed in fear.

Calhoun nodded before explaining, 'Yes, that is excellent news. Despite Phoenix's—extraordinary reputation, she is only one person. With the combined resources of both Sanctuary and the Alliance, we will manage to smoke her out and reacquire the disk."

The woman leaned back into the chair, as if contemplating what he had just said. "Well, since you put it that way, I suppose it is good news. I am putting you in charge of the operation. Don't make me regret it."

"The Hound never disappoints." He gave her a slight nod before heading towards the door.

"Oh, and Calhoun? Do something about the scientists. They know what the consequences are for betrayal."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ami had just finished making herself a cup of tea when the long expected knock on her door came. After confirming it was indeed Rei, she opened the door to let her old friend in.

"How's the shoulder?" Her large aquamarine eyes automatically shifted to her friend's shoulder.

Rei waved it off, her eyes making a perfunctory sweep of Ami's living room. "It'll heal. Right now, I have more important things to worry about."

"I heard on the news. That freak accident on the plane. I thought you had something to do with it."

"Listen Ami," Rei murmured, cutting straight to the chase. Her thoughts were still jumbled with everything she had read hours before at the library. "The Alliance is working on gene alteration, targeting specific genes in the body. It lies dormant in the person until the Alliance decides to activate it. I'm not quite sure how it works."

Ami frowned, her genius mind trying to work wonders with the limited information she had. "The only thing I can think of is that it is some extreme form of mind control. If the alteration remains dormant until activation, I am assuming they can turn the person on and off like a switch."

"Sanctuary wants me to bring the intel in, or else they label me as the enemy."

"Then Rei, turn yourself in! Otherwise you're going to have both organizations after you!" Ami cried out in alarm, her concern for her friend etched across her friend. She always knew her friend's life was always hanging precariously by a thin thread, but this was pushing it too far. This was cutting that already impossibly thin thread in half. "Better Sanctuary than the Alliance, right?"

Rei shook her head. "No, not actually. Sanctuary is just as corrupted. Why do you think Minako resigned? Besides, you know how I hate ultimatums."

Ami bit her lip before raking a hand through her short hair. "This isn't about pride anymore, Rei. Sanctuary can help you."

"No, I don't trust Sanctuary. I never will. I have had time to think, Ami, and you know what? That whole operation smells funny. In fact, it reeks. Something wasn't right. The Alliance wouldn't let their five leading scientists walk into the plane like that without more precautions."

"What does it matter? What does matter is that your head is going to be on every agent's hit list! Is there anyway I can convince you otherwise??"

"No, I'm afraid not, Ami. I'm going to get Hotaru back with this stuff." She glanced at her watch before flashing her friend a rueful smile. "I'm afraid I've already stayed long enough."

"At least let me make sure your shoulder is alright." At Rei's consent, the two women headed to the bathroom. Minutes later, Rei was all patched up and out the door. As soon as Ami shut the door, Heero materialized out of the shadow, causing her heart to jump at the sudden sight of him. 

"Jeez, you would think I'd be used to all this cloak and dagger by now." Ami mumbled to herself before shooting Heero an I-told-you-so-look.

He raked a hand through his hair, frustration evident on his normally impassive face. "At least you tried. I wasn't expecting her to change her mind anyway. She never does."

"No, she doesn't." Ami murmured softly, wondering how Rei managed to live such a complicated and dangerous life and managed to still look like a super model. She, herself, felt like she was getting gray hairs from worrying about what Rei could be doing at the same moment she was taking a bath or reading a book.

"Thanks, Ami. I owe you." Heero snapped her out of her reverie, motioning to the small gadget he was holding in his hand.

"Make sure she stays safe, and we'll call it even."

Darkness was the first and last thing she ever saw. She groaned as the pain in her head continued to throb. She had lost all sense of time, not knowing how long she had been here or what time of day it was. Her meals were slid in at irregular intervals through a hole in the door, which closed immediately after the food was pushed in. Sometimes she received three meals a day, if it actually was a day, and other times she received food once every God knows how long. The food was also drugged every once in a while, also at irregular intervals.

"H-Hello?" Her voice came out scratchy and unclear. Ever since she got here, she had not caught a single glimpse of anything living. She couldn't even hear voices of people talking, often making her wonder if there was anything beyond her barred door. "C-Can anyone hear me?"

She sat up on her cot, swinging her feet so that they were touching the cool, tile floor. Slowly, she made her way across the room, her hands outstretched to prevent herself from running into the wall when she came across it. She took small steps, placing one foot in front of the other as she walked across the room at a snail's pace. When her hands came in contact with the wall, she began patting the wall, searching for the light switch. 

A minute later, she found the switch, and covering her eyes with one hand, flicked it on. She slowly allowed the light to peek in through the cracks between her fingers, letting her eyes slowly adjust to the sudden change. She had learned the first time how painful it could be to go from utter darkness to utter brilliance in the matter of a second.

She finally removed her hand from her eyes and slowly opened them, only to shriek in horror at what she saw. She was not the only one in the room. A woman was sitting next to her bed, right next to her cot where she had been sleeping for who knows how long. The woman had jet black hair, and pale, sickly features. But that was not what frightened the young girl. Her eyes, her eyes were of the darkest onyx she had ever seen. Staring into them was like staring into a black hole, a dark abyss that plummeted to no end. What also unnerved her was the fact that the woman had not answered her call. How long had she been sitting there, watching her? Her features twisted into a sardonic smile, one that did not meet her eyes.

"Hello, Hotaru. I trust you slept well?"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

And that's the end of Chapter 1! I certainly hope this was worth the wait, and if it wasn't, I apologize in advance. Comments, suggestions, ideas are always welcome. There are still many twists and turns in the plot, and hopefully you'll all like the upcoming chapters! Btw, if you want to be notified the next time I update (since I seem to take so long) drop me a line at inspirationdrifts@yahoo.com and I'll add you to my mailing list! Thanks so much for reading, and please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Dedications:**

Burning Shaedows: As of right now I'm slightly leaning towards a R/H pairing, but one thing I've come to realize about myself is that I am a very spontaneous writer, and an impulsive one at that too. But who knows, Heero might just turn out to be like an older brother to her! *gasps* Haha, I really don't know yet, but I do like that idea of having no pairing at all. All the more options to work with. ^_^

****

Mars Child: Ugh, isn't junior year like the designated testing year? I swear, the number of standardized tests we have to take go into double digits! *Cringes*

****

Chibi-chan: Thanks so much!! *Smiles happily*

****

heleo: I'm glad you think it's interesting. I was hoping it wouldn't come out too dull.

****

WindRider-Damia: Hmm, I hadn't thought of that, but that definitely opens my mind to possibilities. And I like to be open-minded. Should I make Makoto evil?

****

Riona: Yup, as the chapters go by, more light will be shed on how Heero and Rei know each other. You'll sort of find out in this chappie.

****

TeNshI nO Hi: Thanks soooo much! It's so hard to compete with other fics out there. I'm really glad you like the way I write! ^_^

****

Like Cats: Hehe thanks. I hope I didn't make it sound too fake. Let me know if I do!

**DragonStar: **Well, Heero doesn't exactly follow her. They all run to the same person, Ami, but for different reasons. Rei goes there to get checked up and etc, while Heero drops in from time to time to keep tabs on Rei. So Rei doesn't know that Heero knows Ami and that he's been checking up on her. I hope that clears it up some.

****

Princess Ren: Hmmm . . . *smiles evilly* You'll find out about the gadget in this chapter. As for the character info, I'll have one after the dedications. Thanks for the suggestions! As for your questions, you could always email me and I could tell you individually if you're really dying to know. Thanks for the R/R!!

**Michelle Ann Myst Lady: **I'm actually looking forward to college, just not the process of _getting_ _into_ college. Take care of yourself!

****

IsleofSolitude: Thanks so much for the R/R!

****

Cris: If you're looking for a fic with immediate T/R romance, than you shouldn't read SWIB, at least not for a couple of chapters. Sorry about that.

**_Characters Description:_**

__

Sanctuary: Think of Sanctuary as an organization that does good in the world. If you must, think of it like the CIA or FBI etc etc. But there are quite a few 'holes' in Sanctuary, like these "corrupt bastards" as Rei likes to refer them to. To clarify that, Rei believes that there are a lot of bad officials in Sanctuary because in her past years, she has had several bad experiences with them before. I won't say more than that, since it's related to the plot, but Rei is under the notion that there are dirty officials, etc in Sanctuary and that the network has been compromised. Overall, however, think of Sanctuary is a do-good organization, minus a couple people. For the most part that is. *grins evilly* But remember, even 'good' organizations have all their covert, black-op dirty secrets.

The "Gundam Pilots" work for Sanctuary. I have that in quotes because in this fic their main occupation is not to fly Gundams but to work as agents for Sanctuary. If you want, you can think of them as retired.

_The Alliance:_ Now as for the Alliance, think of them as the big, bad, shady 'underworld' where 95% of what they do is illicit. I guess you can think of them as the Mafia or whatever other crime organization you would like to compare it to. The Alliance is extremely power-hungry and they have a network of agents that span all across the globe, and they have ties everywhere, even political connections. Their goal, is complete domination, which of course, would mean getting rid of Sanctuary first. Remember, they are extremely ambitious.

_Trent Calhoun a.k.a The Hound:_ Yes, he works for the Alliance, but don't worry, he won't just be an Alliance hit man. He is, however, my character, so please don't steal him! If for some unknown reason you would like you use him, please ask me first. I don't bite! Anyway, Calhoun is as bad as one can get. He's the best agent the Alliance has, and he's relentless at what he does, hence the nickname Hound. I really don't want to give away too much, but let's just say he has a complicated past history as well. He is also a sadistic SOB and an extremely dangerous man. He is extremely ambitious as well and he always has his own best interests in mind.

__

Rei: Rei is currently a freelance agent, which means she doesn't work for either Sanctuary or the Alliance, but more like she works for herself. At one time, however, she did work for Sanctuary. (That's when she got her notion of them being corrupted.) More light will be shed on her past etc as I get into the plot in upcoming chapters.

Hotaru is indeed Rei's sister and was captured during an operation by who Rei believes was the Alliance. No one came forward to claim credit over the incident, so Rei automatically assumed it was the Alliance, seeing that they are always up to no good.

As for how Heero and Rei know each other . . . well you guys will just have to read to find out. (Hey, I got to get you guys to come back and read my stuff somehow!)

AN: I'm sooo sorry for this late update. I'll make it up to you guys somehow. It's just that I've been totally swamped with AP's and school work, and it has really cut into my writing time. But thank you all for being patient with me and not flaming me or anything. I promise to try to update sooner next time! Once again, I am terribly sorry!

= Yesterdays: Chapter 2 =

by: miyaka

Sunlight filtered through the blinds and played softly across the young Arabian's angelic features. For the past few hours, he had been going over Sanctuary's files on what Geno Inc was working on. Everything he had read in the file appeared to be legit experiments that had already been covered in the news, which didn't make sense because the Alliance surely wasn't interested in legit experiments that the entire world already knew anyway.

Something was wrong, but what? Perhaps all the illicit information was on the laptop Phoenix stole, but even then, there should have been some mention about a covert experiment of sorts in the file he was given. Quatre sighed as he took off his reading glasses and rubbed his temples. Did Phoenix know something about Sanctuary that he did not? These questions had been taunting him the entire night, and he was the type of person who liked to have answers right away.

Then there was Heero to add to the list of problems. Ever since Phoenix showed up, he had been acting strangely, not to mention disappearing much more often. Take last night for an example. Heero had not returned home, and he still was not home. Qautre meant to bring the matter up, but there had not been an appropriate time. Ever since Phoenix had shown up, their lives had been thrown through a roller coaster.

'Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix. I don't even know her real name.' Quatre realized as thoughts of the agent filled his head. He had never had the opportunity to meet her, or actually lay eyes on her. He didn't consider the plane fiasco as a count because she was under the guise of a hunch backed attendant. But according to Duo, she was a bombshell, the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. He was quite enamored with her it seemed. And all this was concluded from seeing her in army fatigues, her hair hidden under a beanie, and her skin sickly from mal nourishment. Amazing. Just who was she to have so much sway over all of them?

It was still early in the morning when Rei seated herself in front of her laptop. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder how her laptop never managed to overheat and fry its circuits, especially since it was on the majority of the time. 'But that's why you paid five grand for this thing,' a small voice in the inner most recess of her mind whispered disapprovingly to her. Rei ignored the voice and logged onto the internet, and began searching for a specific site. After typing in a short series of codes, she entered a chat room. There were already several messages left there for her.

A frown creased her features as her eyes quickly scanned over the messages. Apparently Sanctuary had ordered a hit on her, even before the deadline to her ultimatum was up. She had no idea what they were hoping to accomplish; she was more valuable to them alive than dead. Her thoughts rested onto the intel she had stolen from the scientists and couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason why Sanctuary was after her, to get the information on the research. But did Sanctuary actually think she would leave the information lying around for them to pick up after she was dead? If they did, then those idiots at the top of the chain were denser than she could have thought.

First, there way she was going to let them "kill" her, and second, there was no way they were going to find the research. She had already destroyed the laptop, and the only copy of the research was on a disk she had saved it on and safely stowed away. Once again, was Sanctuary stupid enough to think they could find it? Rei quickly typed in a brief response before leaning back into her chair, letting her thoughts take over. And of course, Heero Yuy was the first thing she thought of.

Heero Yuy. She sighed as past memories floated back to the surface, ones that she had kept hidden for so long. She and Heero had been two of the top three students back at the Academy they had been trained at when they were little. Instead of attending kindergarten and elementary school like other kids their age had been going to, they had been learning how to develop their critical thinking skills by completing impossibly hard puzzles in a matter of minutes, how to speed read and retain everything they read, and etc. As they grew older, they entered "elementary school," they were taught to handle a gun, how to fight in several different styles, etc. She, Heero, and another boy were the top three students, with Rei rounding up the top three. Heero and the other boy, Trent, had always been competing for the top spot, and later on, the two boys would be competing for something else, something much more important to them, or at least one of them, than placing first at the Academy.

Rei, of course, was never one to settle for third place. It was already a miracle that she could "hang" with Heero and Trent, but her pride never did leave her satisfied at always coming in third. She remembered the nights she would overwork herself to the brink of exhaustion, to a point where she would collapse on the ground, unable to budge another muscle. She would always wake up and find herself back in her cot, never knowing how she ever got there. One day she had discovered it was Heero, Heero who had always taken her back to her room when she had passed out from exhaustion. It was always Heero who was watching her back, always making sure she was alright.

He never did tell her he was the one who always brought her back to her room, and Rei never brought the matter up. Instead, the two formed a bond, a friendship of the closest kind. Heero helped her excel at what he could, and soon Rei became a serious contender for the number one spot at the Academy. At one point, the three of them had been at a three way tie, the first time in the history of the Academy. But then Trent had thrown a wrench in everything . . .

Rei snapped out of her thoughts as another message appeared across her screen. She really had not expected Minako to reply so soon. The chat room had been designed so that the two women could leave messages there like a normal forum, but also chat as well if they were ever on at the same time. Minako, as always, was concerned about her safety. Apparently she believed that the Alliance was after her as well. That meant two dangerous organizations, all after her. The blonde was insisting that Rei enlist her help.

A rueful smile played across her lips. She typed a quick thank you to her blonde friend, but followed it up with a message that said she worked alone. She knew Minako knew she would never accept her friend's offer, at least not until the blonde was Rei's last chance of survival. The two friends had been through the matter several times, and both of them were clear on the issue. But that still didn't stop Minako from asking. Rei typed a quick good bye before deleting the messages from the chat room for security purposes. Both women knew better than to leave the messages posted for longer than was necessary.

For once, Rei decided to give her laptop a break and turned it off, listening to the small hum from the computer disappear. She would have to be extra careful from now on, especially with both Sanctuary and the Alliance after her. For a moment, she considered what Ami had told her earlier. Should she turn herself into Sanctuary? Surely it was better than being hounded by both organizations, and at least Sanctuary was a shade better than the Alliance. Okay, maybe two shades better. Those money obsessed fools at the top of the chain ruined the whole 'do-good' idea Sanctuary prided itself on. She frowned, contemplating the notion.

If she was going to turn herself in, it would be undoubtedly to Sanctuary. Why? Because they weren't nearly as bad as the Alliance. Still, she hated ultimatums, and Sanctuary had definitely issued an ultimatum. 

"There goes your pride again," Rei muttered to herself as she pushed herself off the chair to get herself a glass of orange juice, contemplating the matter some more.

Hotaru took several deep gulps of air to calm herself and regain her composure, all the while resisting the urge to wipe the smirk off of the woman's face. The woman's eyes seemed like they were burning a hole into her, nearly making Hotaru shudder in fear. The young teenager, however, mustered as much courage as she could and stared back, refusing to quail under the woman's searing gaze. She wished Rei was here; Rei could stare anything and everything down.

"Who are you? And where am I?" The question came out a lot softer in tone than Hotaru had expected. Apparently the drugs had mollified some of her spirit and defiance.

"That really isn't important at the moment. You see, Hotaru, your sister is quite the--oh how should I phrase this--pain in the ass. She seems hell bent on finding you."

Hotaru smirked as a surge of hope soared through her. As long as her sister was searching for her, that meant she still had a chance to get out of this blasted confinement. "My sister will find me, and when she does, there is going to be hell to pay. You can count on it."

The woman laughed, letting out a shrill, high pitched laugh that made Hotaru wince. She stood up and pushed the chair away from the bed but did not move closer to the young girl.

"I must say, your faith is admirable, but that should all soon change. You, my dear, will be the greatest thing to come out of this century. You'll see." She headed towards the door, and paused before adding, "You can call me whatever you like, but if you must have a name, I suppose you can call me Naomi." The woman took a moment to survey the room, before continuing, "And you are my guest."

Hotaru scoffed at her words. "A guest?!"

"Yes, a guest." Naomi shot her an irritated look, not pleased with the interruption. "You see, although you don't know it yet, you are going to help us achieve a goal, a very important goal. What that goal is, I really can't tell you right now. All I can say is you should be honored we are conducting this experiment on you."

Hotaru blanched, paling several shades. "E-Experiment?" _Oh God, are they going to mutilate me? Amputate me? Feed me to the dogs?_

"You could say so." A sadistic smile played across Naomi's features. "Oh don't worry, the process isn't quite _that _painful. You'll like it." She studied Hotaru for a moment before adding, "Yes, I am definitely going to have fun." With a brief smile, she walked out of the room, locking the door as she closed it behind her and leaving Hotaru to herself once again.

"Rei." Hotaru mumbled, silently praying for her sister to come find her.

It was renown throughout the office that The Hound hated interruptions, any interruptions. When he was preoccupied, unless if it was a life or death situation, no one dared to disturb The Hound. Knowing all this, the young officer felt like he was about to walk into the fires of hell. Beads of perspiration lined his forehead as he stood in front of the closed door, trying to gather his courage to knock on the door. After a few agonizing moments, he raised a trembling hand and barely tapped the door with his knuckles. Silence. The young man licked his lips in trepidation, not knowing whether or not he dared to knock any louder, or again for that matter. He gently tapped the door a few more times.

"WHAT?!"

The officer nearly jumped out of his skin, and for a moment, he lost all train of thought. Fortunately for him, he was able to regain parts of his composure to inform, "The boss wanted me to tell you that Squeak just called. He says the Scientists are being held in a warehouse in an isolated part of town. All five of them."

"Anything else?"

"No sir!" When Calhoun said no more, the young officer assumed he was dismissed and eagerly walked away from the door and away from The Hound.

Inside the office, Calhoun's mind was in overdrive, especially with the recent news. It would not take long to pinpoint the exact location of the scientists, and then in one fatal swoop, he would eradicate them. But wasn't that a waste of five perfectly skilled scientists? Why not make them regret ever betraying the Alliance and have some fun while he was at it? 

And this was his operation, so technically, he could do whatever he wanted. And what he wanted was to have some fun because he liked to enjoy himself. Enjoying himself meant watching other people squirm out of fear, out of intimidation. Intimidation that _he_ caused. He leaned back in his chair and eagerly rubbed his hands. 

_Yes, this should be fun._

"Are you sure the Alliance has no idea about the Plan?" The man asked, his deep baritone voice coming out in a loud boom as he and the woman walked through the florescent lighted hallway.

The female in the lab coat nodded her head vigorously, her brunette curls bouncing around as she did so. "None at all, Mario. None at all. Like you said, all of them don't have brains. They're still chasing their own tails."

"Good. Perfect. And how is everything coming around? I trust you have all the resources you need?"

She nodded again, a pleased expression on her face. "Everything is right on schedule. It's still too early to tell when everything is going to be finalized, but it sure is looking bright."

"I want to be the first to know should a breakthrough be formed." The man ordered as he stepped into the elevator, leaving the woman standing in the hallway.

"Yes, of course sir!"

_So that's where she's been staying all this time_. 

Heero stared up at the second story building while checking the beeping dot that appeared on his tracker. _Yup, this was definitely it._ The brunette quickly started his car again, made a mental note of the address, and drove off. The apartment was located on the outskirts of town, just the way he thought she would like it, away from all the loud city noise and traffic. She always did hate traffic. But before he returned home, he decided to stop at the local café and order a cup of coffee. Depending on traffic, it would be at least a two hour drive back to Quatre's penthouse. It had been one long trip, but he knew it was well worth it.

The Hound sat at the counter of the local coffee shop, silently sitting his cup of black coffee and waiting. The sound of the doorbell clanging signaled the arrival of a new customer. A middle aged brunette walked in, striding purposefully towards the counter where he was sitting. At a perfunctory glance, he could see that she wasn't too pretty, nor was she ugly, but she did have a nice figure. As she gave her order to the waitress, he flashed her his trademark smile.

"Long day at work?"

The woman turned to face him, confirming his earlier assessment that she wasn't very attractive. If her nose had been any longer, he would have sworn she was the female version of Pinocchio. She managed a meager smile.

"You bet." The waitress appeared with her coffee and offering a small smile to The Hound, she hurried back outside to her car. Trent watched her enter her car before slowly counting backwards from five. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

BAM.

The explosion triggered several screams from the surrounding area. The windows of the coffee shock for a few seconds before finally ceasing as the explosion died down. The Toyota Camry, which had been in perfect condition moments before, was now reduced to a burning mass of debris. And the person who had been in it . . .

With a satisfactory smirk on his face, Trent lazily stood up from his spot on the counter and tossed a few crumpled dollars on the counter. The waitress was too shocked to even acknowledge his exit, as her eyes were glued to the burning heap of metal. Calhoun ignored the urge to chuckle as he cast one last glance at the car before heading to his own Porsche.

One down. Four to go.

" . . . The Police do not believe that this bombing was a result of terrorist activities. There was only one casualty, the driver of what's left of this Toyota Camry you see behind me. There were no other injuries or deaths in this tragic . . ."

Rei pressed the 'Mute' button on the remote before tossing it down on the couch. She was sitting on the ground with her laptop in front of her and with her back to the leather couch. She typed furiously into her laptop to none other than Minako. Since the two of them were the only ones who knew about the chat room, they had no need for screen names. Instead, what one person typed automatically appeared on the screen as one color, and what the other person typed appeared as a different color.

AN: What Rei says is in italics, Minako is in plain text

_What does this bombing have to do with anything?_

The Hound's handiwork. The victim was Marie Kent, leading scientist of Geno Inc.

_She's one of the missing scientists?!_

Yes.

_Why would they want to kill her?_

I don't know, at least not yet. Maybe they're trying to send a message.

_A message? By killing her? What kind of message would that be?_

Don't mess with the Alliance? I'm working on it. In the meantime, stay safe.

_You too._

Rei watched as the conversation between the two dissipated. Having a friend who still had ties to the intelligence business sure came in handy. According to the news report, the police hadn't even been able to ID the body yet, or even differentiate whether it was male or female, and here Minako was, giving her the 411 and a heads up. Gods she loved the blonde. She made a mental note to treat Minako to something nice once Rei was out in the clear, and especially after she put an end to the Alliance. But that would not be anytime soon.

"Where have you been?" Duo shot off the couch as Heero walked into the front door, looking exhausted.

"Out." He smirked as he realized this same scene had played out a few nights ago. All he had to do was grab some orange juice and it would be déjB vu all over again. Something, however, was different. The penthouse was too quiet. "Where are the others?"

"At HQ, emergency meeting. I stayed behind to make sure you got the message to come. Something big must have come up. We think it has to do with that car bombing."

Heero sighed before tossing the keys to Duo. When was he going to get a moment of peace? He had heard about the car bombing over the radio. It had interrupted his favorite talk show for a good half of the program.

"You drive."

The door to the conference room slid open and Heero and Duo walked in, offered a quick apology, and took their respective seats at the table. Setsuna, who had been in the middle of an explanation, paused for a moment as she lost her train of thought. A few seconds later, she decided to pick off where she left off.

"And now with Maria dead, we need the laptop more than ever in order to complete the research the scientists were working on."

Duo scrunched in nose, completely lost. "Is Maria the victim? And what does this have to do with the laptop?"

Setsuna was expecting his questions and allowed a flash of annoyance to cross her features. She never did like repeating herself. Quatre, sensing her irritation, quickly cut in and summarized the briefing to Duo and Heero, saving all of them a lecture on being on time to a meeting so that time wouldn't have to be wasted repeating already spoken words.

"Maria Kent was indeed the victim of the car bombing, and she just so happens to be the number one scientist at Geno Inc." Duo let out a low whistle, earning a reprimanding look from Setsuna, before Quatre continued, "She also happens to be one of the five scientists that were under out protection. A lot of what she brought to the table was stored on her laptop, which is currently in the possession of Phoenix. With Maria dead, and the laptop missing, the project the scientists are working on has been severely impaired.

"We also believe that the Alliance was responsible for this bombing. It was an ordinary car bomb, and she died immediately. We also have reason to believe that she was specifically targeted and that this was not some random act of terrorism."

"Yeah, if the Alliance was behind the bombing, than you can be sure it was not some random act!" Duo muttered, his disgust for the Alliance evident.

"So why are we here?" Who else but Heero would ask? The brunette had an impassive expression on his face, but there was a dark glint in his eyes, one that hinted at the raging emotions within.

"We need the intel that is on that laptop. As far as we know, it stored in three places: the laptop, Maria Kent, and Geno Inc. Two of the three options won't work, seeing that we don't have a location on Phoenix and that Maria Kent is well--dead. That leaves Option Three, to infiltrate Geno Inc." Setsuna clicked a button and an image of the Geno Inc building appeared on the flat screens that were in front of the five men.

"According to what the scientists told us, the information is stored on the main, central computer that can only be accessed through the central computer, which is located in a vault. However, upon further inspection, we realized that the information can be accessed through another terminal, one that only certain higher-ups have access to. So, instead of breaking into the vault, you will access and download the information from one of these terminals. 

"We ran a scan on the employees who have clearance, and a Mr. William Blake seems to be off on vacation. I think it's safe to say his office will be empty. Go talk to Op-Tech for the rest of the details and the necessary items you will need for this mission. That's all for now."

Her magenta eyes watched as the Gundam pilots filed out of the room, her eyes settling on a particular brunette. She knew he was hiding something, and her gut was telling her it had to do with Phoenix. Duty required her to bring up the matter with the pilot, but she would let the matter go until they got back from their mission.

With the number of security guards, Geno Inc could have been mistaken for a citadel. For a moment, Quatre took in his surroundings, automatically memorizing everything he saw. He headed towards the security check in station, handed one of the guards his ID card to inspect, before stepping through the metal detector. The guard handed him back his card and Quatre moved on to the elevators.

As he waited for the elevator to come pick him up, he took a moment to study his disguise. His normal blonde hair was hidden under brunette curls, and his eye color had changed from sky blue to a dark chocolate. A thin, wire rimmed glasses completed his ensemble. He was no Phoenix, but at least no one could identify him as a retired Gundam pilot. A moment later, the doors slid open and Quatre stepped into the elevator.

"Twenty-first floor." Wufei's voice came over Quatre's ear piece. For this op, it was Quatre's turn at point, Wufei at comms, Duo as the driver, and Heero and Trowa as backup.

Quatre gently pushed the button marked twenty-one and watched as it lit up. It took several minutes before Quatre could actually get to the designated floor, seeing how the elevator stopped to pick up and drop off people at every few floors. When he was finally at the twenty first floor, Wufei directed,

"All the way down the hallway and then take a right." The blonde, no correction, brunette, followed his friend's instructions, silently thankful that he had yet to come across anyone on the floor yet.

"Third room on your left." After making sure no one was following him and that the coast was clear, he quickly ducked into the room with the name plaque that read William Blake.

Quatre silently closed the door behind him and hurried towards the computer, grabbed a tissue and used it to turn the computer on. "I'm waiting for the computer to load." He grabbed his diskette and entered it into the drive. As soon as the computer finished loading, he began searching for a file: Simi. Moments later, he was downloading the contents of the file. As predicted, it would take precious minutes, especially since the file was so large. Quatre tapped his foot anxiously against the wood floor, impatiently waiting for the file to finish downloading.

The beeping sound that was emitted from the computer snapped The Hound out of his stupor. He leaned forward in his chair, glancing at what the flashing message read. He turned to the computers expert sitting next to him, waiting for an explanation.

"Someone's accessing the information."

Calhoun all but growled, causing the hairs on the back of the technician's neck to shoot straight up. "I thought you said they couldn't access it any where else but the vault!"

"I-I was wrong, sir! But just give me a moment and I can trace it." The technician began typing furiously, desperately hoping to redeem himself. About an agonizing minute later, he announced triumphantly, "Room 33 on Floor 21. William Blake's office."

Calhoun immediately barked the order into his walkie talkie, and after receiving an affirmative, bolted out of the vault, but not before leaving the technician with a warning.

"You better pray we catch them. Or else."

Quatre strode as quickly as he could towards the elevator with Wufei's warning ringing loud and clear in his head. The Alliance was onto him. He hadn't even bothered shutting off the computer. Instead, he had grabbed the disk and ran out of the office and now he was on his way to the elevator, hoping he didn't meet anyone who would suspect him, and most importantly, he hoped he didn't run into anyone who resembled an Alliance agent.

The elevator took forever getting to the twenty-first floor, and when it did, Quatre nearly sighed in relief to find the elevator empty. No men with guns trained at him. Nothing. He quickly walked in and pressed for the first floor, his heart pounding in his chest. After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator reached the ground floor, and it was all Quatre could do to keep from sprinting to the exit. As he was walking, however, he nearly mowed over a Chinese girl, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" He bent down to help her up, not noticing the quick flick of her wrist as she tucked something in her back pocket. He paused as he stared at her earnest face for a moment, his senses warning him something was off. Dismissing it as paranoia that the Alliance could be on his tail any moment, he apologized profusely again before heading towards the door, not once glancing back. If he had, he would have seen the triumphant smirk on the girl's face before she, too, headed for an exit. Little did she know that her switch-a-roo act had been witnessed.

Rei was still feeling awfully smug about herself as she entered her apartment. She had switched the disks with Quatre, without him knowing it, so now Sanctuary still had nothing. Oh, she had given them a little something that would pique their curiosity, but all that would be destroyed as soon as the virus kicked in. She swung her door open, flipped on the lights, and nearly had a heart attack on the spot. _Now I know what Ami feels like when she sees me._

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She mustered the meanest glare she could before closing the door behind her. "And how the hell did you find me?"

Heero smirked as he indulged in her shocked expression. Now _that_ was definitely worth the drive. He motioned to the gadget he held in her hand and watched as her eyes narrowed as she mentally retraced her steps. He knew she knew what he had in his hands. She wasn't an amateur; no explanations were needed. Her eyes widened as her mind finally registered all the clues.

_'At least let me take a look at your shoulder.'_

Rei involuntarily grabbed her shoulder, where her wound was, her eyes wide and questioning. Heero merely shook his head and muttered two words.

"Radioactive isotope."

_How clever of her,_ Rei silently mused. At least her genius friend was smart enough not to put in a chip. Isotopes disappeared within a day, or sometimes a few days. She frowned as a sudden thought hit her. Heero knew Ami. Ami knew Heero.

"Why are you keeping tabs on me?" Rei asked wearily, knowing full well that it would be futile trying to kick him out of her apartment. She grabbed a drink from the refrigerator before turning around to face him.

"Because I keep my promises."

Rei shook her head, not buying his excuse. "I released you from that promise a long time ago. I'm a big girl now, Heero, and I can take care of myself. I don't need you watching my back. I can cover my own six."

Heero smirked, something he found he was doing more and more often. "I was referring to my promise to Ami. She wanted to make sure you had an extra pair of eyes watching you."

Rei all but growled. She was going to kill her friend. Well no, not literally, but Ami was in for it the next time she dropped by. She gulped down her soda, not knowing what else to do at the moment. Damn him for putting her on the spot.

"Hand over the disk, Rei." Before she could deny the existence of a disk, he added, "I saw that swap you pulled on Quatre. Not bad, but I've seen you do better. You're getting rusty."

Rei scowled at him, the frown marring her beautiful features. "I am not rusty," She retorted hotly. Was she? She had always prided herself on being the best at what he did, or at least staying in top form. And that switch had been pretty damn good.

"The disk." Heero reminded, not allowing her an escape route out of this conversation.

"You know damn well I'm not handing over the disk. Those jack-" She was about to begin on another tirade about how Sanctuary was full of corruption and deceit, but Heero cut her off.

"Not everyone in Sanctuary underhanded, Rei. And they are trying to figure out where the leaks are coming from. More than 99% of the agents are legit, and you know that."

Rei scoffed. "Bullshit. Do you even know what's on that disk? It isn't exactly what you want to fall in the wrong hands. And don't bother wasting your time trying to convince me to hand over the disk. That disk is going to be destroyed."

"Come on Rei, you need to pick and choose your battles. Have you already forgotten what we learned at the Academy? You want Hotaru back, and in order to get Hotaru back, we must destroy the Alliance. Sanctuary, with its huge network of agents, can help you do that. We'll help you do that. But alone, working as a one-man team-"

"Woman," Rei corrected automatically.

He rolled his eyes, something very uncharacteristic of him to do. "-you have less chances of finding Hotaru. And how long are you willing to wait? How long can Hotaru hold out? You know I don't need to tell you what the Alliance is capable of. Let us help you, Rei. Together with Sanctuary's help, you know it'll be much faster."

"Get out of my apartment. Now." Rei pursed her lips into a thin line. When she saw that Heero was not going to budge, she added solemnly, "Leave now, or I will make you leave."

Heero crossed his arms and kicked up feet onto the coffee table, leaning back against the plush couch and making himself at home. The look he sent her was all that needed to be said between the two. 

_Make me._

= = = = = = = = = = = =

_Teaser:_ So how is Rei going to get Heero to leave her apartment? And what is Rei going to do next? Will the Alliance find her and steal the disk? And is Hotaru going to keep waiting for Rei to come around, or is she going to take action herself? Read the next chappie to find out! ^_^

As always, questions, comments, concerns, etc go to _inspirationdrifts@yahoo.com _or in the form of a review! Thanks for reading!

-m.


	4. Chapter 3

Yesterdays

By: miyaka

****

Dedications:

****

Chibi-chan: Awww, thank you soo much! I'm really glad you like this story. The situation with Hotaru will hopefully get more and more intriguing as the chapters go on. Btw, when are you going to update Rot?? I've been dying for another chapter.

****

Firenze: Thank you so much for your continuous support! I'm afraid her method for getting Heero to leave won't be spectacular, but at least she'll get him to leave.

****

Mars Child: I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter. Thank you for your wonderful reviews!

****

DragonStar: Heh *sweatdrops* I'm working on updating sooner. It's summer now so hopefully I'll have more time to write. As to what Heero and Trent are competing for . . . well, I think your hunch is right. You seem to be right on top of things. But, I'll clarify it even more next chappie. 

****

Princess Ren: I'm glad the characters' description was able to help you. I was a bit worried that it might actually serve to confuse people more, but I'm glad it didn't. More will be revealed about Hotaru as the chapters go on . . . all I have to say is that she will play a critical part in the plot later on.

****

lost little angel: You're very welcome. Thank you so much for all your continuous support and wonderful reviews.

****

Icyfire: I'm glad you like the way I portray Heero. As for H/R romance, that is a definite possibility, but I'm not guaranteeing any immediate action. Their relationship is going to take time. ^_^

****

"Blank": I would love to have Rei burn him to a crisp (poor Heero!) but unfortunately, this is AU, and Rei does not have the ability to shoot off fire. Unless if I need to change that little fact to make the plot line work, Rei will not have the ability to shoot off fire.

****

Tenshi no Hi: You'll just have to keep reading to find out about Hotaru, but she will play a critical part in the plot line in later chapters. I'm slowly integrating her into the story. ^_^

****

The Voice of Reason: You must have read my mind. There will be some Rei/Duo action, but I won't and can't guarantee that he is going to be the final pairing. I am a very spontaneous writer and fluctuate quite often between things, though. So, it's not a definite no, and it's not a definite yes. Thanks for your compliments!

****

esztiv: I'm glad you think the storyline is unique. I try not to be cliché, although the whole 'super agent' thing is cliché . . . but I do try to make it as un-cliché as possible . . . if that makes any sense. The plotline is quite complicated from what I have in mind, so hopefully that'll help make my story stand out a bit. Thanks so much for your review!

****

Special thanks to DragonStar and Princess Ren!

Chapter 3: Attitude

Heero was right. She would pick and choose her battles, a concept she had not forgotten, contrary to his belief. And right now, she wanted him out of her apartment. She felt her temper flare at his cocky demeanor and even more so at how the sofa seemed to be made for him. She had to admit, after all these years, he looked even more dashingly handsome with his rugged, slightly disheveled appearance.

Rei took a deep breath, trying to remind herself that her quick temper was deleterious to her health, namely her blood pressure, and she definitely did not want to suffer a stroke or a heart attack at such a tender age. Uh-uh. Definitely no heart attack.

The raven-haired agent contemplated her options. There was no way she could afford getting into a physical fight with him. Even when she was at full health, Heero was a handful. She probably would last less than ten seconds trying to fight him handicapped. She could call security, but that wouldn't be much help. It would also complicate the situation, forcing her to come up with an explanation as to who Heero was.

Heero decided to jump on her indecisiveness. 

"I'll tell you what. I'll leave the apartment willingly in return for a favor." 

Rei seemed to only have heard the 'I'll leave the apartment willingly' part, for she impulsively agreed even before she could process his entire sentence. Only too late did she realize he had tricked her. Her eagerness to make him leave had shadowed her judgment for a second, and that was all that he had needed. She scowled at him, having the inkling of a feeling as to what the favor was going to be.

"Join Sanctuary and bring the disk with you."

She knew it! Damn him for tricking her!

"That's two things."

Heero heaved a sigh. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, "Fine then. Deliver the disk to Sanctuary, personally."

"Fine," Rei snapped irascibly. One thing that did not change between the two of them was the concept of favors that had originated from their days in the Academy. Favors were always cashed. In fact, they acted like promises. Neither of them had ever broken a favor to one another, and there had been a countless number of them, "Now get the hell out of my apartment."

Heero felt his heart twinge at her annoyance with him. He could still remember a time when she never ever raised her voice at him, and if she did, it never had the same bite as it had now. He mustered up a cold glare at her before stalking out of the room. He had gotten what he wanted. The rest didn't matter.

Rei waited until he was out the door before she started to move. Her apartment had been compromised, which meant it was time to move. The raven-haired agent knew better then to stay in an exposed apartment, which was why she had rented out several just in case one of them was compromised. She scowled as the idea of packing flashed through her mind. 

Just great. I decide to get shot right before I need to move.

Since Hotaru had been on her best behavior for quite some time, Naomi had allowed her to get some fresh air for about twenty minutes every day. Each time Hotaru went out, she noted every detail about her surroundings, storing it in her mind for future reference. She may have been on her best behavior, but that definitely did not mean she was a good girl. She had been planning her escape for some time now, and each time she set foot outside her cell, she felt like she was one step closer to home.

Hotaru had originally planned her escape for two weeks ago, but a most unusual sickness had kicked in before she could actually set her plan in motion. The doctor had been summoned, and he had examined her, only to announce she was suffering from food poisoning. Apparently Hotaru was allergic to some special sort of fat emulsifier additive that had been in one of her meals.

So her plan had been delayed, and just when she was feeling better and ready to attempt an escape, Naomi moved her to a different cell, a larger, somewhat more comfortable room. So Hotaru had to start all over again, strategizing and storing away precious details regarding her surroundings. It had taken days again to memorize every little tidbit she could gather about her milieu, knowing full well she would need every bit of information she could use to escape.

Yet Fate had another cruel joke to play. Naomi stopped visiting her, and without Naomi visiting, Hotaru was not allowed to go outside. If she couldn't go outside, she couldn't escape. There was no way she could plan a way to get out quietly. She knew better than to fake an illness as an attempt to get the nearly 7-foot, 385 pounds of muscle outside her door to come in to check up on her. How the hell was she supposed to get around the Hulk?

She could have sworn the man could even make a professional weight lifter quail in his wake. Hotaru suspected she wasn't even a third of the man in width and in height. And that was a scary observation. If the man had been fat, then maybe she could have dealt with him, but the man did not have an ounce of fat on him. And how did she know all this?

__

[Flashback]

__

This was the first time Hotaru had been allowed to go outside after Naomi had relocated her. In her eagerness to step outside to observe her surroundings, Hotaru ran out the door and right into the guard. Apparently in her eagerness to rush outside, she had not bothered to wait to see if anyone else was on the other side of the door when it slid open. Before the young girl could halt her running steps, she slammed right into the Hulk 

__

And boy, did it hurt! She felt like an egg splattering on the floor. The man was solid rock, and even harder than the wall, if it were possible. She had fallen on her rump and sat there on the cold tiles, utterly dazed. Hotaru was dimly aware of Naomi chastising her and the Hulk picking her up like a rag doll to set her on her feet.

Even then, Hotaru wobbled about, forcing the Hulk to hold onto her until she could steady herself. As her head cleared, she could see the Hulk grinning down at her with an amused expression on his face.

Great. Just great.

[End Flashback]

In Hotaru's first plan to escape, she had counted on knocking the Hulk out with a heavy statue that had been exhibited in the room outside of her's. But now that she had been relocated, using the statue was no longer an option. And after that one time she was allowed out since she relocated, she had not seen anything that was heavy enough that could possibly knock out the Hulk. She had seen a lamp that might be able to stun him for a few moments if she swung hard enough, but Hotaru knew she needed more than a few precious moments to escape.

Sure, she may be able to escape the Hulk, but from the vicinity? Definitely not. As soon as the Hulk recovered, he would sound the alarm, and then it would be over for her. She simply did not know the area well enough to escape with the amount of leeway using the lamp as a weapon could give her.

No, she needed something heavy. Something with substance. She needed the statue, which was back God knows where. Until she could get outside again, until she could find something to use as a weapon against the Hulk, all she could do was wait.

And wait.

And wait . . . 

The dark haired woman slid out of the king sized bed and grabbed her clothes, which had been hastily thrown to the floor earlier by an eager pair of hands. She began to put on her underwear when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

"Leaving so early?"

The woman seductively turned around to face the blonde, completely unfazed as his eyes traveled up and down her body. She shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulders, teasing the playboy on the bed.

"You know Trent, I thought you had work you needed to get back to."

"You expect me to think of work with you teasing me like that?" Trent asked, as he too got out of bed and walked towards her like a panther stalking its prey. She shivered. Even she, who was considered incapable of feeling, could not ignore the Hound's charms. 

She was just about to protest when he cut her off, "Aww, come on Naomi, what's another few hours?"

Naomi could only heave a sigh as he pulled her to him. This was a battle she had never won before, so why did she think she could start now?

Several days later . . . 

It was just after lunch when Rei pulled into the parking lot. People were just beginning to return from their lunch break to another five hours or so of work. _Great. I'll fit right in . . . NOT._

Whereas the people returning to work were dressed in suits and other forms of business attire, Rei had adorned herself in a backless, flaming red halter-top and simple white capris. Her luscious locks had been sloppily pulled into a high ponytail-like design by a silver hair clip, effectively giving people a full view of her healthy, tanned skin.

Rei smirked under her sunglasses at the shocked stares she was getting from the women and the men. She did not abide by dress codes . . . obviously. The automatic door slid open and Rei practically waltzed in, relishing the attention she was receiving for her lack of respect for their dress code. Rei strutted up to the front desk, resisting the urge to smirk again at the way the elderly woman was gawking at her. She propped her sunglasses up on top of her head and fixed the woman with a long stare with her piercing violet orbs.

"I'd like to speak with Setsuna."

The woman stared at her, dismayed at the audacity the young woman before her was displaying. Just who the hell did she think she was?!

"I'm afraid Ms. Meioh is in a very important meeting right now. You'll just have to wait."

Rei smiled, "All the better. I assume the briefing room hasn't changed?"

Not even bothering to wait for the clerk to snap out of her dazed stupor, Rei strode away from the desk. 

"Hey, wait! Wait a second! Who are you? Security! Security!"

Not bad. Sanctuary had improved its security. They had detained her before she even reached the metal detectors. Last time she was here, she had made it all the way inside before they had caught up to her. Or was she getting slow? Nah. They definitely beefed up their security.

"Miss, I'll have to ask you to state your name and business," Rei didn't need to turn around to know there were guns trained at her back. All she had to do was stare at the guns aimed at her head from the front.

Rei remained unfazed, "Do tell Setsuna that Phoenix is here to pay her a visit. I believe I have something she wants."

She could see the guards glance uncertainly at each other before one of them, who she considered to be the commanding officer of the bunch, nodded his head and one of the officers withdrew his weapon and hurried towards the briefing room.

Rei yawned, lifting her arms up to stretch. She heard multiple safeties click off at once as the guns in front of her seemed to stiffen by a few centimeters, aimed to shoot with deadly accuracy. 

"I've never seen you people before. Did you just start working here? Because last I remembered, you people were much more incompetent," She watched as incredulous expressions flashed across their faces.

Good. She was going to have some fun with this group.

" . . . And this is the hotel that you will need to infiltrate. As usual, Op-Tech will brief you in on what you'll need for this assignment. We have already clocked the shift changes for-" Setsuna halted as the door slid open and a guard rushed in, one who looked slightly confused.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Meioh, but there's a lady outside who is currently detained by the others. She says she wants to see you and that she has something you want."

Everyone but Heero perked up. Setsuna arched an eyebrow, "Did this lady leave a name?"

The guard nodded, "Phoenix."

Murmurs broke out between the four Gundam pilots. Heero simply sat in his seat, watching the range of emotions washing over their handler's face. 

__

About damn time, girl! 

When she had not shown up the next day, or the day after, he was worried that their pact from back in the day no longer held any meaning to her and that she wasn't going to show up. But when the guard had announced that she was here, he had nearly heaved a sigh of relief.

"Send her in. Immediately."

The officer nodded and hurried out the room to do as Setsuna had bid him.

"Hello Setsuna." 

Rei sauntered into the room, eliciting a few gasps and a lot of amazed stares. The elusive, enigmatic agent was finally here, standing right before their very own eyes.

"Hello Rei. It's been a long time."

"Not long enough," Rei muttered under her breath as she took a quick look around. The room was still the same. Louder, she added, "I believe this is what you've been looking for?"

Rei pulled out the disk from her back pocket and with a quick flick of her wrist, handed it over to the evergreen haired woman. She watched as her magenta eyes widened in surprise.

"What brings you here, onna?" 

Rei fixed her gaze on the Chinese agent before answering, "Let's just say I'm returning a favor. By the way, I heard what you said about me back in the warehouse. You ought to watch your mouth."

Wufei was about to retort a reply when Setsuna silenced him with a wave of her hand. The woman focused her attention back on the agent, "Since you're already here, why don't you stay?"

Rei scoffed at the preposterous offer, "I will certainly do no such thing. I have no desire to be any part of this-"

"We have a lead on Hotaru."

Rei stared at the woman, who was at least two heads taller than her, trying to determine whether or not she was bluffing. The young fighter decided to call it.

"Liar."

Setsuna merely shrugged, knowing she had Rei's attention regardless, "Maybe, maybe not. Are you going to risk the chance that we actually DO have a lead? Or are you going to stuff your pride for once, take a seat, and participate in the next mission as an agent of Sanctuary?"

Magenta clashed with amethyst. Neither one wavered.

Rei hated it when she was right, but there was no way she was going to down quietly. Setsuna may have backed her into a corner, but there was no way Rei was going to let her get away with it.

"On my terms," Rei shot back.

"No."

"My terms, my rules, or I leave. I don't want-"

"You can't leave. You won't leave."

The Gundam pilots watched the two women in amazement as the verbal argument continued. They could all sense the animosity and tension brewing between the two stubborn women. They were complete polar opposites clashing against one another in a battle of wills.

"Watch me."

Rei whirled around and purposefully strode towards the door, having no intentions of stopping until she heard Setsuna give, which was highly unlikely.

"Wait." 

Everyone turned to Quatre, including Rei. No one had expected the blonde to speak. Quatre fidgeted with his jacket, not quite sure what to do now that he held everyone's attention. All he wanted was to keep her from stepping outside the door. 

Unlike the others, he could sense her feelings, and determination had been emanating off her in waves. He knew that if she stepped outside that door, there would be no turning back, and from what he had seen, she would be a valuable asset to the group. 

"Setsuna is telling the truth when she says she has a lead on Hotaru's whereabouts. If you join Sanctuary, Setsuna will disclose the information after we return from this next mission," He turned to Setsuna and managed to evoke a reluctant nod from her.

After seeing her nod, he diverted his attention back to Rei and added, "Please, you would be a great help to us, and in return, we will do everything in our power to find your sister."

Rei stared at him, trying to ignore the earnestness shining from his soft cerulean eyes. There was just something about the way he had pleaded with her that Rei couldn't refuse. Such innocence . . . he reminded her of Hotaru. The two of them just seemed to be so earnest. Rei could feel herself being sucked into a losing battle. 

"Fine," Rei sighed resignedly as she agreed, much to the delight of several pilots.

"Good going, Q!" Duo cried happily. As Rei took a seat next to him, it looked like he was going to wrap his arms around her, so she shot him a blistering glare, warning him to keep his hands to himself.

"As I was saying earlier to the pilots before you arrived, this is the hotel that we need to infiltrate. Apparently members of the Alliance are holding a dinner party here for some sort of celebration. We're not sure what exactly it is that they are celebrating, but we know that it is something of significant importance. Nearly everyone has been invited, including close associates of the Alliance, ranging from mafia families to politicians. The party is scheduled to last for three nights, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.

"We expect you to be there all three nights. We want to know exactly what the Alliance has up their sleeves that they are willing to throw away millions of dollars on such an extravagant party. Quite truthfully, Sanctuary is worried that they may have gained an upper hand. We want you to find out everything you can about what they have been up to. 

"Before you came, I had decided that the others would simply have to work as waiters, ushers, and as other hotel workers, but now that you're here, there is going to be a slight change of plans. You will infiltrate the hotel with a partner, under the guise of a newly married couple, and attend the party. The others will be your support on this one."

As if reading her mind, Setsuna quickly added, "You will have backup on this mission, no exceptions. There will be way too many dangerous people attending to go in without support. You'll be entering a lion's den. Should it turn ugly, you will need all the help you can get. But of course, we are hoping everything will run smoothly. Should something happen, we have already strategized several possible escape routes for you, to ensure you get out of there okay."

Rei arched an eyebrow. Newlyweds, eh? 

"So which lucky bastard gets to be my husband?"

= = = = = = = = = = 

So, what did you guys think? I already have someone in mind for the mission, but if you want someone else and give me a really good reason and if I can make it work . . . then I'll reconsider changing the person and rewriting the beginning of the next chapter. As for who I have in mind . . . well, you'll just have to see! I got to get you guys to come back somehow! ^_^

As usual, drop me a line, a review, a whatever if you have any comments, suggestions, questions, or concerns. Thank you all for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Yesterdays: Chapter 4

AN: Omg, I am soo sorry you guys for the late update! I know I've disappeared off the charts, but I've been extremely busy. My summer can't even be considered a summer vacation since I was swamped with everything. And I'm afraid the load hasn't lightened up . . . I have to worry about testing, school, college apps, and the list goes on and on.

I do realize that this chapter isn't full of action and what not, but it is crucial to the plot. I'm really really sorry if I disappoint any of you, and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Hopefully when all the testing and college apps process is over, I'll have much more time to dedicate to writing. Once again, I'm so sorry for the wait! Btw, if any of you would like to know the status of SWIB, please check out my profile. A lengthy explanation can be found there.

****

Dedications:

****

Chibi-chan no Hentai: I honestly hope you come out with a new SM fic. Are you?? Please say you are?

****

Princess Ren: I'm so sorry for the long delay. You've been so wonderful in your support and your comments/suggestions. Sorry I didn't run this by you before I posted it. It's just that I wanted it out as soon as I was done, especially since I haven't updated in ages. Thanks for being so supportive, and hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint!

****

Mars Child1: Thanks for your review and comments! And well, I suppose Rei's 'husband' COULD be lucky, but then again, he'd have to put up with quite a bit.

****

DragonStar: Yes, you did get the edited version out soon enough. Sorry I didn't run this by you first, but I wanted to get this story posted ASAP. Thanks so much for your support, comments, and suggestions!

****

lalala: Thanks for the review! Your support means a lot!

****

Joanna2: I'm so glad you like the story. Hopefully this chapter lives up to your standards. Thanks for all the comments!

****

thescientist: I'm glad you liked my ending. I was hoping people would like it. Please post more of your WK/SM soon so that it might inspire moi! ^_^

****

Bloody Love: I agree that Wufei and Rei would just bicker all the time, especially since they just met and haven't had time to develop any chemistry. I just couldn't throw them together as newlyweds so soon. Thanks for the review!

****

lost little angel: Thanks so much for your review and comments! Good luck with you!

****

becca chan: I agree, Rei is the greatest! Thanks for your review and comments!

****

The Voice of Reason: I'm so glad you like my stories! I do agree with you that Duo would be a great candidate, and I originally wrote the beginning of this chapter with him playing this part. But for plot reasons, and for other reasons that will appear down the line, I decided not to use Duo for this particular reason. Sorry if that disappointed you, but there will be more D/R interaction in the future. Slowly, but surely.

****

Firenze: Hopefully this chapter was somewhat interesting! I do realize it's a lot more plot focused than it is action based. 

****

DTN: Glad you liked the ending! Hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks for the review and comments!

****

Dark Mars: Thanks so much for your support! I've actually rewritten the prologue of SWIB, but I'm going to hold off updating until I can get further into the revision. Thanks for your reviews!

****

Notorious Lizzie-chan: Hmmm, R/D wasn't as popular when I first started this fic, I don't think. But I totally agree with you, I would like to try something unique like a R/Q, but I don't know if that would work with this plot line. We'll just have to play it by ear, but I'll definitely keep your suggestions in mind. And don't worry, you didn't offend me about the Heero comment; once again I agree with you. This will most likely be my last fic with Heero paired up with Rei.

****

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Yesterdays: Chapter 4

A Walk Down Memory Lane

Rei heaved another sigh as she continued to stare out at the scenery that continued to pass her by, unknowingly eliciting a questioning glance from her male companion. The drive up to the hotel was a long one, full of awkwardness and silence. If it hadn't been for the music playing in the background, Rei would have gone insane from the silence.

The ride did, however, allow Rei to reflect on her partner and on their current mission. Much to Rei's surprise, Setsuna had paired her up with Heero. Heero, of all people! The only other pairing that could have shocked her more was if she had been paired with Wufei. 

She had simply automatically assumed she would be paired with the likes of Duo or Quatre, especially since their personalities were more suited to the whole husband role. Instead, here she was, once again with Heero. She did suppose she could understand Setsuna's motives for pairing her with the brunette. They were, after all, waltzing into a lion's den, as Setsuna had said; and it did reassure her somewhat to have the best of the best as her partner in such hostile waters.

As much as she hated to admit it, she felt much more secure having Heero as her partner than she would any other member of Sanctuary. The only other person she would trust so unconditionally in a mission was Hotaru. Setsuna had made a wise choice. There was no telling who they would meet at the party . . .

Rei involuntarily shivered as the face of a certain blonde man flashed before her mind, sending chills down her spine. He was one person she hoped never to come across at the party. In fact, she wouldn't mind at all if he fell off the face of the earth.

"Cold?" Heero's voice snapped her back to reality before her mind could fall back into the past.

"A little," Rei lied, not wanting him to know the truth behind her shiver. The two men had a long history together, one that had started mainly because of her.

Heero frowned, but said nothing. Instead, he turned down the air conditioner, keeping his eyes fixed on the road. 

__

'You were never any good at lying to me, Rei.'

* * * *

The hotel and the suite the newlyweds were located in certainly lived up to the hotel's five star reputation. From what Rei could tell with a quick glance, the suite was as big as her entire apartment put together. Sanctuary must have put in quite a bit of money for a three night stay in a place like this. Rei feigned a look of indifference on her face, not wanting the bellhops to know she was not accustomed to such luxury.

After Heero tipped the bellhops and the newlyweds were alone, the brunette silently gestured for them to sweep the room for bugs. Rei rolled her eyes and shot him a look that seemed to say 'One step ahead of you' as she unzipped a duffel bag, tossing him a rectangular sweeper.

For an arduous half an hour, the two agents covered every inch of the suite, tediously sweeping over every corner, every appliance, and every piece of furniture. As Rei finished her half of the suite, she stepped back out into the lounge, where Heero was just finishing up as well.

The two silently nodded to one another. The room was clean.

"Setsuna should have booked a smaller room," Rei grumbled irritably as she plopped down on the couch. Unfortunately, tedious tasks such as sweeping the room for any unwanted electronic devices came with the whole spy-assassin territory. 

"But that wouldn't have helped our cover."

"I know, I know." 

Rei glanced at the clock. They had about an hour before they were to make their debut at the dinner party. So what was she going to do for an hour? She turned to Heero, feeling a slight jolt as she came in contact with his sea green eyes. She had to admit, his usual, Prussian blue suited him much better. Before she could say anything, a soft knock sounded on the door, followed by the call,

"Room service."

Rei arched an eyebrow as Heero immediately whipped out a gun. Room service? They didn't call room service. 

"Coming!" Rei called, while slowly making her way towards the door. Heero remained behind her, out of sight, but with his gun trained and ready in case of trouble.

Rei checked the peephole. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, except for the fact that they had not ordered room service. Hell, they just got here! She opened the door and let the blonde man in, scrutinizing him as he pushed the tray in. There was something familiar . . . 

As soon as the door closed, the bellhop turned to Rei with a huge smile.

"Is that you, Rei?" He let out a low whistle. "Man you look GOOD as a blonde."

Ah ha! She had thought there was something familiar about him. "Duo?! What are you doing here?"

Heero stepped out from his hiding spot, tucked his gun away, and regarded Duo with a slight frown. _Duo, you better have a good reason for com-_

As if reading the Perfect Soldier's mind, Duo quickly explained, 

"Don't worry, I actually do have a reason for coming here. There's been a change of plans. Sanctuary has gotten word that Alliance big shot Diamond plans on attending the party. The only problem is, we don't know who he is, or what he looks like. Setsuna wants you two to expose his identity."

Having nothing else to say and not wanting to stay any longer than necessary, Duo tipped his hat to Rei, flashed her a quick wink along with a grin, before leaving the room as quickly as he had entered.

The two remaining agents stared at each other. 

__

The stakes had just been raised.

* * * *

The sound of violins and a piano drifted down the hallway as the couple strolled towards the majestic doorway, where a short line had formed as the doorman checked the invitations. The slightest hint of a frown creased the blonde's features as she noticed that the doorman was holding the invitations to the light and checking for a water crest. Unlike Heero, who seemed unfazed by the fact that the invitation included more than printed names, Rei had virtually no faith in Sanctuary; hence, she was worried that an agent had slipped and that their invitation had no water crest.

Rei unconsciously began searching for a possible escape route should their invitation backfire. She even considered going back to their suite to first check to see, in the privacy of their room, whether their invitation was legit or not.

__

Too late now. 

She and Heero were next in line. Leaving now would only serve to arouse suspicion. If Sanctuary had wanted to screw her over, there would not be a better opportunity than now, with an entire ballroom full of Alliance agents, hit men, and their close friends and acquaintances. 

Heero focused his attention on the blonde bombshell next to him as he felt her arm tighten around his, perhaps the only indication that she was nervous. Unlike his partner, he actually had some confidence in Sanctuary's abilities. He could feel her loosen up as the doorman welcomed him and his wife to the party.

Although Rei felt relieved that their invitation appeared to be legit, her sour mood had not lightened up. Mainly, she was upset at Sanctuary for abruptly changing their mission. 

Did they even give us the tiniest hint as to who Diamond could be? Nooo, they just had Duo rush in and tell us to find Diamond. Find Diamond! Oh yes, that's such a simple task. There were only over two hundred people in the damn room!

"Get your head in the game," Heero murmured softly to her, his voice so low that only she could hear. 

"It is," Rei snapped back, a little more harshly than she had intended. She could see a glimmer of emotion flash across his eyes, one that she could not quite place her finger on.

"If you say so," he muttered before turning away to scan the area. 

Rei bit her lower lip in frustration before doing the same. She froze as she spotted a handsome blonde man walking in their direction. Not wanting to meet him, even in her disguise, she turned back around and directed Heero in another direction. He gave her a questioning glance as she did so, but she simply ignored his gaze.

"This is impossible," Rei growled as she stared into the sea of faces. Anyone of them could be Diamond, for God's sake!

"Let's dance." Heero led her onto the dance floor, where the musicians were just striking up a waltz. He raised an eyebrow, as if asking if she could handle a waltz. Rei merely smirked, raised her chin, and met his gaze in a defiant stare, as if questioning if he could keep up with her.

Wufei watched the couple dancing with a slight, barely noticeable scowl on his face as he stood by the doorway at his post. He and the other Gundam pilots had insinuated themselves as part of the staff. He was under the guise of a security guard, while Trowa and Quatre were servers at the refreshment tables; and Duo was wandering about the hotel somewhere posed as a bellhop.

Instead of trying to determine exactly who Diamond was, the two Sanctuary agents were dancing. And not just dancing, they were waltzing! Heero waltzing?! Where in the world did the boy learn to waltz? If Duo had been here to witness the two of them, he would have had a field day. Luckily for Sanctuary, Duo was thankfully off roaming somewhere _away_ from the ballroom.

Wufei let out a soft sigh as his gaze held a soft, hazel hue.

Quatre gave Wufei a small nod, one that was indiscernible unless if one were scrutinizing the "brunette." Aside from the standard black and white uniform Quatre had donned, he had also disguised himself in a brunette wig, and he had hidden his eyes under hazel contacts

Rei sipped at her wine sparingly, waiting for Heero to return from the washroom. Her anger was somewhat pacified by the waltz she and Heero had shared. She would never admit it, but it felt . . . safe to be held in his arms. But still, how the hell did Sanctuary expect her to find Diamond without even a hint as to his identity?! The very idea of it was preposterous! 

"You look stunning tonight, Miss-" 

Rei could recognize that voice as if it were her own. She forced a calm façade as she turned around to stare into gorgeous cerulean hue eyes.

"Mrs. Delaney." Rei managed a smile as she held up her hand so that he could see her ring. "And you are?"

__

Trent Calhoun.

"Trent Calhoun. Perhaps you would like to dance?"

Rei quickly shook her head, "I really shouldn't. My husband should be back any moment now, and he's the jealous type."

"And he has every reason to be. But come, I'm sure he can spare you for one dance."

Before Rei could protest again, he led her onto the dance floor and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her too close to him for comfort. At least one thing had not changed; he still smelled like cinnamon and spices. She could have sworn everyone in the room could hear her heart beating over the mindless chatter and the music. All she knew was that she needed to get as far away from him as possible before-

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"My lady, am I such a bore that I cannot hold your attention for more than a few seconds?" The man teased, sporting an injured look on his face.

Rei had the grace to blush. "No, of course not! It's just that I'm worried what my husband will think when he sees me dancing with another man."

__

Quick thinking, girl, Rei congratulated herself on her quick recovery. This time, despite her churning stomach and racing heart, she forced herself to pay attention to the man wreaking havoc on her, secretly hoping Heero would return soon to rescue her from the blonde devil.

* * * * 

As Heero returned from the washroom, Rei was no where to be found. He scanned the area around the refreshment table, where he had left her, but there was no sight of the blonde beauty. He discreetly turned his attention towards the dark haired security man by the doorway. Their eyes met and the guard's crystal blue eyes slowly shifted towards the dance floor before darting away. 

Heero automatically turned towards the dance floor, where he felt his blood boil at the sight of the two blondes dancing together. They weren't hard to miss, especially since he was holding her outrageously close. _How dare he!_ Heero could have sworn he could feel his vein pulsating in the side of his head as he scrutinized the two blondes.

Heero clenched his jaw, automatically gritting his teeth before purposefully striding towards the middle of the dance floor, where the two of them were currently dancing.

* * * *

"Excuse me, but you're dancing with my wife." Rei nearly sighed in relief as she heard her partner's familiar voice. She immediately broke away from the Hound, and ducked her head in apparent shame. 

"Please, don't blame your wife. I persuaded her to dance with me. It is entirely my fault." Trent flashed Heero a wide, insinuating smile before turning back to Rei. "Perhaps we shall meet again." He sneaked in a quick wink before walking off to find another dance partner.

As soon as he left, Rei turned her attention to her husband, who had an unreadable expression on his face. She knew she owed him an explanation, but she also knew this was not the time nor the place.

"Come on, let's head back to the room," Rei suggested softly, looping her arm through his. She felt him stiffen ever so slightly, and her heart tweaked at his action. "We'll talk there."

Heero barely registered her words, as his mind was caught in a flashback. His feet simply moved in the direction she was guiding him in while his mind replayed memories that had haunted him for so long.

__

[Flashback]

Heero watched as the blonde hooked his arm around the girl's waist and twirled her in a circle, eliciting a twinkle of laughter from her. It had been two weeks since he had stolen her from him, two weeks since she had last spent time with him. The close friendship they had shared had been temporarily severed by the obnoxious blonde, who he suspected had ulterior motives to dating his friend, but would Heero be the one to break her heart? Most definitely not.

He scowled as the blonde captured her lips in a sensual kiss, watching as he entangled his hands in her luscious raven hair. Heero turned away as waves of nausea threatened to overwhelm him. Had he turned away a few seconds slower, he would have seen the mischievous, satisfied glint in a pair of cerulean blue eyes.

[Flashback]

It was the night before their final exam, the one that determined their standings and the winner of the competition. Currently it was a two way tie, with Rei rounding up the third spot. The two of them were supposed to meet for a quick training session, just to prep for their final one tomorrow, except she had stood him up. And it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

Heero was determined not to let him ruin all their hard work and training. The two of them could only be in two places, and since they were not in Rei's room, there was only one place left. It took him ten minutes of brisk walking to reach his destination. Without even bothering to knock, he kicked open the door. His eyes narrowed as he saw two bodies entangled under some sheets. Two heads shot up, one full of shock and embarrassment, and the other full of arrogance and satisfaction.

That was the last straw. Something in Heero snapped as he rushed towards the blonde, tackling him out of the bed. Rage clouded his judgment as the two of them continued to brawl, ignoring the girl's screams for the two of them to stop.

"Heero! Trent! Please, stop!"

= = = = = = = =

This chapter did shed some more light on the plot, so hopefully that made up for the lack of action. As always, let me know what you think through a review or an email. Your opinions, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated and taken into consideration. Hopefully there will be no flames or disappointed readers. Do I even have any fans/readers left?

__


End file.
